helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Story of Unknown Origin
Next Quest Info Ask about the origins of the fairy tales! Objective Talk to Heather: 0/1 Talk to Helena: 0/1 Talk to Ivan: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Summerwood Branch x1 Weathered Wish x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Miss Vivian, do you know how fairy tales came to be in Finsel? Maid: I never thought about it before. Magda: Then do you know what was the first fairy tale? Maid: My Lady, I only know stories my mother told me. Magda: Even you don't have an answer... Maid: Are you interested in fairy tales? Magda: I want to know how it all began. I guess I'll ask around. Story Chat 2 Magda: Sister Heather, do you know anything about fairy tales? Heather: The hymns of the Church teaches to the choir can be taken as fairy tales. So, in a way I know a little bit. Magda: Huh? Heather: What defines a fairy tale? As long as it brings joy to children and keeps them on the right path, anything can work. Hymns are an example. Magda: Then do you know how they're made? Heather: ...They are from the Sky Goddess' adages. Magda: How so? Heather: The adages are older than the teachings. They are the Goddess' words recorded by her believers. Elderberries retaliate against anyone who hurts them. Similar words can be found in the scriptures. Ahem. Thus the Goddess said, 'Do not hurt any soul. You do not know if it feels your malice. You reap what you sow'. Magda: I see! So the Sky Goddess is important even in fairy tales. Heather: Since Finsel has many races, you should ask someone else for more information. Magda: Thank you for telling me! Story Chat 3 Magda: Miss Helena, do you know what the first fairy tale was? Helena: Those are just stories made up for children. There's no such thing. Magda: What... Helena: Think about it. A mother has to make up stories so the baby falls asleep. There are countless mothers who do this. Each one creates a story. Magda: So it's a question of who told the first fairy tale? Helena: That's right. Magda: What about the first one written on paper... Helena: I'm not anyone special. I don't have time to care about fairy tales. Why don't we get a drink? Magda: Sure... Story Chat 4 Ivan: Lady Ellenstein, do you want anything else? Magda: No, but thank you. I've had enough. Ivan: Then I'll get you some tea. I failed to keep you happy. Magda: Mr. Ivan, I need to ask you something. Ivan: I'm at your service, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Do you know where Finsel's fairy tales come from? Ivan: Why are you asking? Could it be... Magda: What are you thinking? Ivan: I'm sorry, Lady Ellenstein! Please forgive me! Magda: Answer my question! Ivan: Maybe from the stories bards tell. Magda: Oh? Ivan: Bards always sing of epics and make up weird stories, right? Princes, princesses, knights, dragons... Magda: ...I've never heard a bard sing. Ivan: They may not be as good as the elves, but their songs are quite different. Why don't we go together to see a famous bard if he visits Finsel? Magda: I'll look forward to it. Story Chat 5 Maid: My Lady, what did you find out? Magda: There's no simple answer. People also gave their own opinions... Maid: Are you going to read tonight? Magda: No. I'm going to practice dancing. I can't keep stepping on my partner's toes like before. Category:Event Quests Category:Dark Fairytale Event Category:Benefit Quest Category:Transcript